The invention relates to the novel use of 3-cyclopropylmethoxy4-difluoromethoxy-N-(3,5-dichloropyrid-4-yl)benzamide, a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof or its N-oxide in the treatment of multiple sclerosis.
In the International Patent Application WO95/28926, PDE4 inhibitorsxe2x80x94in particular rolipramxe2x80x94are proposed on their own or in combination with anti-inflammatory active compounds or immunomodulators for the treatment of multiple sclerosis. In the International Patent Application WO93/18770, tumor necrosis factor inhibitorsxe2x80x94in particular pentoxyfyllinexe2x80x94are proposed for the treatment of disorders of the central nervous system.
In the International Patent Application WO97/19686, the use of a combination of pentoxyfilline with type I interferons is described for the treatment of multiple sclerosis.